Huey B. Corbyn
Huey B. Corbyn, once Huey Long the Mustard King, and Chris Cornell, though often referred to as simply Mustard King '''or, with his poor english, '''King, by Abraham McCaez, is a politician that joined POWER back in P5 as an active member, though, he was around in P3 and the very early part of P4, but under different names. Huey is known for his relatively random rise in Power, going from a random fucker to an important member of the Democratic Party in Late P5 and Early P6, while also stumbling into becoming the most influential American Politician for a large chunk of Early P6, and becoming the founding member of the National Unity Party. Huey's most important act was arguably leaving the Dems, a move that would see their influence decline and that would arguably be the spark that would cause an overall decline in Democratic Relevance in Early P6. POWER V Huey Long the Mustard King (at that point, Chris Cornell) joined during POWER V and during his first election he would become governor for the newly vacated state of New Hampshire. The Self Proclaimed "Mustard King" was the CEO of French's Mustard. POWER VI (Democratic Party) Huey Long The Mustard King began his ascension in to the throne of the Mustard Lord of the World in Oregon, where he would also briefly serve as Democratic Party Chairman starting from 6:00 PM (GST) on June 28th, 2018 to 12:00 AM (GST) on June 29th, 2018. Huey would also see the creation of Huey's Mustard, a Healthcare company. Huey Long was victorious in the first Gubernatorial Election in the state of Oregon. On the same day, he was officially appointed as the regional chair for the Pacific in the Democratic Party. On July 6th, Huey would completely pull out of the Mustard business, though his addiction still stands with the illegal dark web mustard trade. On this day, he was also elected to his 2nd term as governor of Oregon, cementing himself as one of the stronger politicians in P6. POWER VI (National Unity Party) Early on July 8th, 2018, The Mustard King, along with the help of Will Ritchie, would create the National Unity Party in America, the first user created party in the United States. Huey's governorship of Oregon would also have the NUP be the first user created party in the U.S to take an elected position. The Mustard King would also be the most influential politician in America from the ban of Higgins (July 8th, 2018) onwards until July 12th, 2018, when Edriech Neuhoff would pass him. Along with this, Huey would serve as an In-Game interim chair of the NUP, holding the title for until Leon Trotsky would be voted as chair, who, would in turn, hold the title for until Paul Rand could be voted as chair himself. Huey would also serve as regional chair of the Pacific/Northwest region in the NUP. POWER VI (The ERP Rises) On July 13th, 2018, The Mustard King would officially begin his run for the Presidential Office, as he would enter and take the lead in the NUP Presidential Primaries. Along with this, he would officially attempt to regain his position as chair of the NUP, announcing his intent to run against Luna Lovegood, Cidmosquito, and Gary Johnson. While he would lose the chair elections, he would succeed in getting the Presidential Nomination, entering the election by getting absolutely destroyed by the GOP overall, but keeping it close with the Dems. POWER VI (United Kingdom & "Basic Inactivty") On July 26th, Huey would leave the United States to join POWER UK, he would sight the sudden appearance of a certain Annoying Weeb and the sudden spree of GOP Doxxing as his reason for leaving. On July 27th, Huey would announce his basic inactivity from the game of POWER for the time being, as he would just get burnt out from the game. He would leave open the possibility of a return in the future. Huey would, on the August 12th Parliamentary Election, Huey would pass Theresa May in Seats, ascending to become a relevant British politician, and holding the majority in SE England. In late August, Huey would finally go inactive, deciding to wait until next reset to actually give a shit again. Category:Democratic Party chairs Category:Politicians Category:Democratic Party regional chairs Category:Liberal Democrat (UK) politicians